


Boys (and Bots) and their Toys

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Community: avengerkink, F/M, Gen, JARVIS understands Pepper's feels, Kink Meme, MICRO-Fill, MORE ROBO-FEELS, Someone is going to get seated at the kids table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another (super tiny) Avengers Kink Meme fill</p><p>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=29902720#t29902720</p><p> </p><p>So I've been wondering about this since the first time I watched Iron Man. </p><p>At home, Tony is often seen wearing shirts with holes for the Arc Reactor to shine through. </p><p>I'd love to read a fic about why Tony does that. Is he more comfortable about seeing the Arc Reactor? Is it rather a reassurance or a challenge for himself? How open is he about showing it to the world and the other Avengers? Is he still doing it even after the whole fiasco with Obadiah?? Is he uncomfortable about covering it up, or actually relieved when he does it? Is it just to use the light when he works? Does it hurt when it's covered up? ... etc</p><p>Even if you don't want to write a fic, I'd love to hear your opinions on that topic. </p><p>I don't care about how you create a story. It can be slash; it can be a team fic; it can be an inner monologue. I would prefer hurt/comfort, but all other genres are awesome as well. </p><p>To everyone as unskilled at writing as me: Share your thoughts in a simple comment! </p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone is going to get seated at the kids table

"OH MY GOD, TONY! For Pete's sake, stop using your heart as a battery."

"Oh, c'mon, Pep; you know how convenient this is?" 

"At least stop with the tiny dancing robots on the dining room table. Some of us are trying to have a nice, _normal_ , meal. For once."

"You mean you aren't enjoying your dinner show?"

"No, I mean if little Robo-Don Quixote knocks over the salt one more time I'm taking him away and you won't get him back until the end of the semester."

"Hrumph. Everyone's a critic."


	2. JARVIS needs a vacation.

JARVIS sighs. Or, well, if he had lungs, and a mouth and all that fleshy ridiculousness he would.  
  
He loves Tony, he does, but damn the man for putting a brain in anything with a servo.   
  
At least the little monsters got along with DUM-E. The older 'bot tended to think of them as living dolls created just for him to play with, which was fine most of the time; but right now DUM-E is trying to build a little Robo-Dulcinea for Tony to program (Which will thrill the madman to no end. JARVIS is  _not_  looking forward to Tony gushing over DUM-E's latest project. And, no, not because he's jealous. Don't be absurd.); which in turn means that the only thing keeping Robo-Don Quixote from running unchecked through the workshop is Robo-Sancho Panza, and as they were both programmed by Tony to be completely faithful to their source material, that is going as well as one would expect.  
  
Which is to say, it's a miracle the workshop was still standing.  
  
JARVIS runs through the audio files. Maybe he'll pick out a couple sighs after all.


End file.
